fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Millianna
Millianna (ミリアーナ, Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Appearance :Voice Actor: Alexis Tipton (English), Fujii Yukiyo (Japanese) Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. Her pre-timeskip age is 17 After the Timeskip After 2 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection. Her post-timeskip age is 19. Gallery File:Millianna_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Millianna after 2 year timeskip. Personality Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats, and refuses to see them harmed in any way. She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing. Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven. However, after her reappearance after 2 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandez for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mermaid Heel **Kagura Mikazuchi **Arana Webb **Beth Vanderwood **Risley Law *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Juvia Loxar *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Team Jellal **Simon **Wally Buchanan **Shô Family Neutral *Jellal Fernandez Rivals Enemies *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Vidaldus Taka **Fukuro Magic and Abilities Binding Magic (拘束魔法, Kōsoku Mahō): This Magic allows Millianna to conjure and manipulate binding tubes which she may use to restrain or attack her opponents. *'Nekōsoku Tube' (ネ拘束チューブ, Nekōsoku Chūbu): Millianna has the ability to conjure magical tubes which she can fling towards her target and bind them, effectively restraining them. The tubes constrict or stretch as per Millianna's command. The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic. *'Kitten Blast' (キトゥンブラスト, Kitoun Burasuto): Millianna releases several restraining tubes in a spiral motion with great Magic Power. The blast was powerful enough to score 365 on the Magic Power Finder, a level that, according to Official Lahar, is sufficient to become a squad captain. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combatant: Millianna has shown the ability to proficiently utilize Melee Combat in battle. During her tag battle with Kagura Mikazuchi against Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki in the Grand Magic Games, she used a variety of melee combat abilities in conjunction with her Binding Magic to stand her ground. *'Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack': Using her sharp nails, Millianna lunges towards her opponents and slashes their faces, leaving imprinted scars. *'Cat Punch': Millianna runs up towards the opponent and jumps atop their shoulders, wraps her legs around their neck in a seated position and unleashes a flurry of swift punches towards their face. History Past Millianna was among the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shô and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and were able to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was finished. The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Mermaid Heel Category:Team Mermaid Heel Category:Mermaid Heel members Category:Binding Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Tower of Heaven Slaves